Blue's Pokemon Adventure!
by vrd97
Summary: Everyone knows the famous pokemon trainer Red and his trusty Pikachu right? Well how come his little sister was never mentioned? Blue was at the top of her game, champion of the Kanto region you would think she had it all. Want to know what happens when she goes to visit her grandmother in the Sinnoh region and meets an adorible guy named Kai? Read Blue and Kai's Sinnoh journey!


Blue's Pokemon Journey!Episode 1: Home is where a New Journey is!

The warm spring breeze blew against me as I rode my bike down the path heading toward my grandmothers house in Newbark town located in the Sinnoh region; I had left my place in the Pokemon League to visit her as I did almost every year. Shimmer my Pikachu and best friend sat in the front basket with a small smile enjoying the rays of sunshine that lit up her little red cheeks, I was a bit excited to visit her this year because my brother had called and told me he would be there as well. Here's the twisted part… Everyone knows the famous trainer Red with his trusty Pikachu who defeated Team Rocket and saved the pokemon right? Well how come his little sister Blue was never mentioned? In case you haven't guessed, I'm Blue and I am the Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region. I am 15 years old and at first glance you wouldn't think a girl like me would be anything special, I am not the tallest person but I'm up there in height. I weigh only a hundred pounds and I have long blonde hair and blue eyes, like I said nothing special but then you see my pokemon and they tell you otherwise. Yeah I'm pretty tough, even Red can't beat me although he's come close a few times. After he defeated Team Rocket he disappeared for three years and now he suddenly called and said he would be at grandmas down in the Sinnoh region, typical of him to do something like that. My front tire hit a small pebble and the handle bars jiggled slightly, Shimmer opened one of her light blue eyes and glanced up at me but I smiled. "Sorry" She smiled back and raised a paw as if to say it was alright. "Pikachu!" Unlike me who looked like a normal trainer Shimmer was what people called a rare Pikachu, though she wasn't a shiny she had light blue eyes almost the color of the sky and a small tuff of fur on top her head. Around her neck was a locket with an S on it for Shimmer and inside it was a picture of the two of us, I had the same locket only mine had a B on it for Blue. When Red received Pikachu and left on his journey I was only five years old at the time and was a bit upset so Professor Oak gave me a pokemon egg and told me to take care of it, when it hatched I was greeted by a happy blue eyed Pichu. She shimmered like the sun for a few days which is how we found out she was a rare Pikachu thus gaining the nickname Shimmer. I glanced up at the sky and saw a flock of Starly flapping by, I knew I had hit the Sinnoh region and I was a bit relieved because my legs were starting to hurt. Finally I entered Newbark town and spotted that familiar small white and red house, I pulled up hopping off my bike and placing it along side the white picket fence and stretched out my body. Shimmer hopped out of the basket and onto my shoulder, I headed up the stone pathway and onto the front porch. I didn't get a chance to knock when someone hollered from the bushes and I was attacked by Pikachu, Shimmer fell off my shoulder but caught herself before she hit the ground. She looked up at Pikachu annoyed then Red rounded the corner laughing, he glanced up from under his red and white pokeball cap revealing his crimson eyes. "Good job buddy, you got them." Pikachu Proudly hopped off of my and bounded over to Red climbing up his pants leg and onto his shoulder, I bent down and picked up Shimmer making sure she was okay. Red walked up and smiled dipping his head. "Hello little sister." I did my best to hide how excited I was to see him but I don't think it worked. "Hello big brother!" He raised an eye brow at my overly obnoxious greeting before spurting a laugh, I felt like kicking myself in the butt. "Shimmer looks good I can see you've been training hard." I shrugged as Shimmer took her place once again on my shoulder like Red's Pikachu had. "A bit, you get new challengers who come in with high hopes of becoming the new champion but it all ends the same… some times I feel like just letting someone win being the champion can get boring at times." Red nodded stuffing his hands inside his sweatshirt pockets. "I'd say I know how you feel but…" I smirked. "Does grandma know you're here?" I asked. "Yeah she's inside making dinner." "Dinner?" I glanced down at my poketch; it was nearly 6:30PM "Whoa I didn't realize it was that late…" I mumbled and he chuckled nodding toward the door. "Well mind as well tell her you're here." He said heading inside, I followed after him. As soon as we entered I was struck with the wonderful smell of spices and tea, grandma was always making new delouse things and she loved tea. "Grandma look who we ran into!" Red called into the kitchen, there was a shuffling noise then an elderly lady appeared in the doorway. She had warm tried brown eyes and gray hair that was pulled back into a bun; she was wearing a sun dress that was covered up by a worn stained apron. She glanced from Red to me then smiled a large welcoming smile holding her arms out. "Hello Blue my dear!" I stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "Hello grandma!" For an old lady she had a firm grip on me but she let me go and studied me then shook her head. "My, my… you grow bigger and more beautiful every time I see you." I blushed slightly and smiled. "Oh and Shimmer looks good as well! Healthy, strong, and of course beautiful too!" Shimmer smiled. "Pika, Pika!" My grandmother let out a low happy sigh. "Ah my grandchildren are growing up to fast for me your brother Red here just turned 20 not to long ago and Blue your 15 already dear me… oh excuse my blabbering come, come dinner is done you both must be starving after your travel here." She nearly pushed us into the kitchen where in the middle was a large round table filled with tasty looking food; Red and I took our seats while Shimmer and Pikachu sat in our laps. My grandmother bought out the rest of our dinner and sat across from us, my stomach rumbled and Shimmer looked at me. "I know I'm starving!" I beamed not hesitating to dig in; she joined me as well as Red, Pikachu and my grandma. About halfway through dinner my grandmother spoke up. "So how are things going, Red with your travels and Blue at the Pokemon League?" Red swallowed something hard then wiped his hands off on a napkin. "Well Pikachu and I have been training hard up at Mt. Silver, a lot of trainers ask to challenge me and I accept but no one can beat me…" He hesitated then glanced over at me with a grim smile. "I'm training my pokemon up to beat Miss. Champion over here." I finished eating and chugged the rest of my water before sighing slightly. "Good luck with that bro, Shimmer and I have been training hard as well and like Red many challengers but no winners. I'm really getting bored with the Champion life… I wish I could just leave and continue to travel like before right Shim?" Shimmer frowned then nodded messing with my fork. "Pika…" No one said anything and my grandmother got up, he chair hissed against the tailed floor as she made her way across the kitchen dumping her dishes into the sink. "After dinner I'd like to show you both something." Red and I exchanged curious glances before we got up to help.

After we finished cleaning up from dinner grandma led us into the living room, she walked over to a bookcase and pulled out what looked like an old photo album. She sat in between Red and I and flipped it open, the pictures were old but the first one showed a young girl holding up a gym badge with a Chimchar next to her. "Do you know who this is?" she asked and we shrugged, she smiled slightly. "This is me when I was younger, like every trainer I was excited to begin my pokemon journey. I chose a Chimchar as my starter pokemon which is now my beloved Infernape that you sometimes see helping me around the house. I traveled all around the Sinnoh Region and even a bit around the Johto Region; I was a really strong trainer…" She flipped to another page that showed her and a Monferno standing next to an elderly looking man. "This was my father and your great grandfather; he… was the Champion of Sinnoh. I attempted to beat him many times but it always ended the same way, it aggregated me but it also drove me to keep going and train harder, several years ago he was defeated by a young girl named Cynthia and died shortly after retirement." She fell silent and I leaned closer for a better look at the picture, she looked like him a lot and I couldn't help but smile. She turned to me and placed her hand on my leg. "I guess becoming a champion runs in the blood of this family." She winked but I didn't think it was interesting, being the Champion was boring! Suddenly the doorbell rang and grandma closed the photo album shuffling over to the door, she opened it slowly then smiled. "Why good evening Professor Rowan!" She beamed happily. "Good evening Nancy, mind if I come in?" A gruff voice asked, grandma opened the door wide and an elderly looking man stepped inside. He was wearing a long white lab coat and had cold black eyes; he had snow white hair and a white mustache. He glanced over at Red and I then raised an eye brow. "Oh Professor these are my grandchildren, Red and Blue." "Red as in the famous trainer who defeated Team Rocket and Blue as in the youngest Champion of the Kanto region?" My grandmother nodded proudly. "That's right." He walked over and held out his hand to Red who took it and shook it. "Well I'll be… It's a pleasure to meet you both I'm Professor Rowan." He said moving to me and shaking my hand. "Hello sir." He turned to my grandmother. "I had no idea that these two were your grandchildren Nancy… Will they be tending the festival tomorrow night?" He asked but my grandma frowned. "Well I don't know about that they just got here today…" "What festival?" Red asked rising, grandma's smile returned. "The festival of the lake spirits, every year around this time everyone gathers around in Sandgem town down the road from here to honor the three spirits of the lakes Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. It's really fun there's dancing, music, and food." "Sounds fun!" I beamed rising as well, the Professor cleared his throat. "Yes it is very entertaining, you two should join us tomorrow it would be an honor to have you there." I glanced at Red and he shrugged. "Sure I'll go it does sound pretty cool." I glanced down at Shimmer who was still sitting on the couch. "What about you Shimmer would you like to go?" I asked and she raised her paws happily. "Pika, Pikachu!" Professor Rowan stared at her. "Interesting Pikachu…" He mumbled but I only smiled. "Oh right I came by to ask if you wouldn't mind helping set up for tomorrow?" He asked turning back to my grandmother. "Of course Infernape and I would love to help!" He nodded seeming satisfied then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh dear… it's getting awful late and I don't want to keep you all up so goodbye Nancy and thanks for helping." He headed for the door and grandma followed him holding it opened as he left then she waved goodbye. "Anytime Professor have a goodnight!" She closed it tightly behind her then turned to us. "Well normally I'd say you two could stay up as late as you want but I think we should all get so rest for tonight we have a busy day tomorrow, follow me I'll take you to your rooms." Red and I followed her to our rooms, she took him to his room first and made him bed then after we said our goodnights she led me to mine. I helped her make my bed then tiredly climbed in, Shimmer slid down under the covered beside me cuddling up to me. My grandmother headed for the door and clicked off the lights. "Goodnight dear see you in the morning." "Night grandma" She softly closed the door behind her and I yawned rolling onto my side. "I'm excited for tomorrow arrant you Shimmer?" I asked. "Pika…" Her response was short and I could tell she was tired as well so I left her alone. "Good night" I smiled slightly closing my eyes, she was already asleep snoring softly and soon I joined her.

"Pika, Pika… Pikachu! Pikapi!" I groaned rolling over and pulling the covers up over my head but she kept shaking me. "Pikachu!" "What's wrong Shimmer?" I asked with a yawn opening my eyes, she was sitting on my stomach with a smile and pointing to the window. I got up and walked over to it glancing out, my grandmother and a few other people were outside carrying chairs and tables toward the road. "Oh yeah the festival is today!" I said turning and grabbing my cloths to change, when I finished Shimmer hopped onto my shoulder and I ran out of my room knocking loudly on Red's door. I raced down the stairs and outside plowing right into someone, we both toppled to the ground and some how Shimmer managed to stay on my shoulder. "Ow…" I muttered realizing I was laying on him, I leapt up quickly. "Hey are you alright? I'm so sorry!" He sat up rubbing the back of his head with a friendly smile. "It's okay I'm fine." He looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat, he had longish black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing kaki shorts and a skin tight black T-shirt, he had a nice build to his body and his right ear pierced. This boy was totally gorgeous! He stood up and dusted himself off then held out his hand. "Hi I'm Kai." I took it trying not to blush. "Blue… and this is my best friend Shimmer." I said pointing to her, he smiled. "She's different and has pretty blue eyes." Shimmer smiled. "Pika!" Kai frowned a moment. "Wait you said your name was Blue?" "Oh boy…" I thought but nodded anyway. "You're the Champion of the Kanto region wow! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled politely though I was growing annoyed with everyone knowing me as the Champion of Kanto. I heard the door to the house shut behind me and turned to my brother who was walking down the path with his eyes locked on Kai, he sauntered right up beside me. "Hello." Red said dimly Kai blinked them smiled again. "No way you're Red!" Red nodded. "That's right I'm Blue's older brother…" I bit my lip I realized what Red was doing and elbowed him in the ribs slightly, he took the hint and backed off. "So Kai are you helping for the festival?" I asked and he nodded. "Yup, my buddy Bidoof and I help out every year." "Bidoof?" I asked confused but then I saw a pokemon wonder up behind him. "Bidoof, Bid!" Kai looked down and smiled. "Hey pal did you find Julie?" Bidoof nodded and pointed behind him, a young girl though she looked older then me was running toward us. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of light blue glasses, freckles were peppered across her nose and she was wearing caprices and a blue tank top. In her arms was a little blue pokemon that I recognized as a Marill, my grandmother used to have them play in her garden when I was a kid. She skipped to a halt when she made it to us and nearly fell over trying to catch her breath. "Hi Julie." Kai smiled and she glared at him darkly before standing straight up again. "Oh guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Julie and her Marill and my best buddy Bidoof." "Marill, Mar!" "Bidoof!" "Hey…" Julie muttered still trying to catch her breath. "Julie this is Red, Pikachu, Blue and Shimmer." "Pika, Pika!" "Hello" To my relief Julie didn't say anything about Red or I instead she grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "You made me run all the way to Sandgem town to fetch a table and it wasn't even there!" Marill nearly fell from her arm, Kai raised his arms. "I'm sorry I thought it was…" She released him and grinded her teeth together, she looked like a mad Tarous ready to strike. It took me a moment to realize Red was staring at her and I elbowed him once again, he shook himself back to reality and stepped forward. "You guys need a table? I can help you find one." He said more specifically to Julie then Kai, she looked up at him and her face turned red slightly before she smiled kindly. "Oh um… thank you." Red nodded and led her off toward the shed at the back of the house; once they were gone Kai heaved a heavy sigh. "My cousin… you'll learn to love her." I giggled. "So what time does this festival start?" I asked and he glanced down at his poketch. "In about an hour actually… wow I've got to get back to work." "Well Shimmer and I could help." I said and he smiled politely. "Thanks I could use it, come on Bidoof let's get back to work." "Bidoof!" He led us down the road that led into Sandgem town then to the Professors lab where we stepped inside, it was quite amazing in there if I did say so myself. It looked a lot more advanced then Professor Oak's and was huge! There were pokemon running about everywhere as well as scientist. "Dad I'm back what else do you need me to take down to the beach?" Kai asked, a man standing in front of us turned to face him. He looked a little like Kai but not as cute; he had short black hair and wore glasses. He looked more like Julie then Kai. "Just this table and some chairs I… oh my is that… your Blue the Champion from Kanto!" I smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Hello sir…" "Wow I can't believe your really here!" "Yeah and so is Red dad." His father stared at him in awe like he was our biggest fan yet and the way he was rambling on… it seemed like he really was. "Kai why didn't you tell me! Oh I'm so sorry I must look like a fool I…" He cleared his throat. "I'm Jackson it's a pleasure to meet you…" I dipped my head. "You as well sir." Kai had gone to get the table and returned holding both the table and three chairs; I stepped away from his father and took one of the chairs. "Oh here let me help you with that." He let me have it and I carried it out the door with him, Shimmer had hopped off my shoulder and was attempting to help carry the chair with me. "Sorry if my father scared you…" Kai said once we were back outside, I had to dodge out of the way of two laughing children. "Oh its fine I'm used to it." "It must be nice to be famous." He heaved as he placed the table down and opened it up, we placed the remaining chairs around it then I sat down in one of them with a sigh trying to catch my breath. "It's not as great as you think, as you can see I can hardly go anywhere without being swarmed by people." I muttered, Shimmer hopped up into my lap and I hugged her tightly. "I guess that's how Cynthia feels." He frowned looking out at the waves that rolled across the sea. "What about you? Are you a trainer or a breeder or something?" I asked and he chuckled shaking his head. "No I'm just a kid who helps anyone that needs help." "Really? I figured someone like you would be traveling all over the world with a lot of tough pokemon and badges and just everything… maybe even a champion yourself." Kai chuckled drumming his fingers on the table, something butted my chair and I looked down at Bidoof. He smiled up at me. "Bidoof, Bid!" Shimmer smiled back. "Pika!" She leapt out of my lap and the two chased each other around kicking up soft white sand. "Can I make a confession?" Kai asked and I nodded. "I'm honestly afraid to travel by myself I mean… yeah I have Bidoof but I've seen things on the news that make me a bit nervous." I didn't like the way he said that and it made me interested. "What kind of things?" I asked and he took a deep breath. "Well three years ago after Team Rocket was defeated by your brother a new band of crooks have been appearing, they seem to have the same motivations as Team Rocket did only there sneaky and tough. There called Team Galactic and they steal pokemon and almost anything else if it's valuable, last week they broke into the museum and tried to steal the skull of a prehistoric dragon type pokemon. Like I said Bidoof is tough I would never doubt my best buddy but at the same time I'm just… scared you know?" I didn't respond to him my mind was focusing on Team Galactic, were they the same people as Team Rocket with a different name? Or had a new real threat been created? I guess he didn't like my silence because he coughed a small laugh. "Yeah I know it makes me seem lame but…" I shook my head. "No it doesn't I can totally understand where your coming from I… er I mean…" We were interrupted by Red and Julie who came running down to the beach, Red tackle hugged me and I nearly fell out of my chair. Any other time this would have annoyed me but I was a bit glad to see him, I really didn't want to spill my darkest secret to a guy I barely knew. "It's festival time!" Red cheered pulling me up out of the chair, Shimmer and Bidoof had stopped playing and stared at us. "Come on guys!" Red called dragging me up off the beach toward town, Shimmer ran after us and Kai laughed then followed. He was right the festival had started and there were already quite a few people here, Red released me and Shimmer caught up climbing up my back and perching herself on my shoulder. It was quite interesting actually; people were battling and chatting, dancing and playing. Kai appeared beside me. "Pretty cool huh?" He asked and I nodded amused, then the moment I dreaded most… some on tapped me on the shoulder. "You're Blue the champion from Kanto right?" A male asked I rolled my eyes hoping no one saw and turned around. "Yes…" This boy didn't look very friendly; he had a grim scowl upon his face and shaggy purple hair. By his side stood an Elekid and it looked just as friendly as he did, he stuffed his hands inside his jeans pocket. "I'm Paul and I want to challenge you to a battle." I blinked, had this kid lost him mind? In fact I wasn't even angry he knew who I was I was annoyed that he asked to challenge me, I was about to snap at him but Red jumped in. "She can't battle you right now because… she's going to battle me." Paul stared at my brother then turned away starting to walk off. "What ever…" I sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Thanks bro I owe you." He nodded. "Yup and you can repay it right now… battle me Blue." I smirked darkly. "Seriously? Do you really want to loose in front of all these people?" Red laughed petting Pikachu. "Believe it or not sis, we've been training hard, I don't think it will go your way this time." "Actually I'd like to see a battle between the legendary trainer Red and the Kanto champion Blue…" Julie muttered shyly and Red smiled at her, Kai shifted his weight. "I'd like to see that too…" My face reddened slightly and I nodded at my brother. "Alright I accept your challenge!" I guess my shout of excitement drew attention to us because the crowd of chattering trainers hushed focusing there attention on the two of us, Kai stepped forward. "Ladies and gentlemen! I give you the legendary trainer Red and his little sister and champion of the Kanto region Blue!" I couldn't believe he had just did that as the crowd went wild with applause, I guess there was no backing out of this now as people cleared a spot for us to battle. Julie stayed behind Red and Kai was behind me, it seemed they had made a bet as to who would win and I was a bit flattered Kai had so much faith in me. "I'll be the referee!" A young man called from the crowed stepping forward and standing between us but off to the side, Red nodded. "Thanks." I could see Professor Rowan and my grandmother watching as well as Paul, this was a bit intense I had to admit. "The battle between Blue and Red shall begin! Both trainers may use all six pokemon, the trainer with at least one remaining pokemon wins… Go!" Red pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Alright… go Venusaur!" The pokeball popped open before my brothers grass/poison type pokemon stood proud and ready in front of us, I smirked and pulled out my pokeball kissing it before tossing it into the air. A kiss on the pokeball was my method of good luck. "Go Pixi!" My pokeball burst open as well with a bright flash of light then my fire type pokemon Ninetails appeared. "Begin!" The referee shouted and I nodded to Red. "Go head brother…" He took his opportunity and called an attack. "Venusaur use vine whip to tangle Pixi up!" "Saur!" Vensaurs vines shot from the giant flower on his back heading right for Pixi but my Ninetails had speed, actually most of my pokemon did it. "Dodge Pixi and use flame thrower!" Pixi dodged with such grace before turning quickly and blasting Venusaur with her hot and powerful flame thrower attack, Venusaur staggered but it wasn't done fighting yet. "Leaf Storm!" Red demanded "Venusaur!" It lowered its head aiming the flower at Pixi, she was fast but not fast enough to dodge leaf storm so I stood there while Red's pokemon attacked. Sharp leaf like blades shot from the flower before hitting Pixi hard, she tried to stand her ground but couldn't and fell over. While the after math of the leaf storm still lingered around her Red kept attacking. "Solar beam Venusaur!" Venusaur began to gather energy from the sun within its flower aiming once again at Pixi. "Uh oh… Pixi get up quick!" I called and to my surprise she shook off the rest of leaf storm and rose slowly, Vensaurs solar beam blasted out of the flower at full speed toward Pixi. "Pixi counter with flame thrower!" Her flame thrower attack hit just in time with enough force to keep the solar beam from making contact. "Saur…" "Gurr…" There was a slight explosion as the two attacks hit full power, Venusaur collapsed slightly but still able to battle however it needed to recharge and I took my chance. "Pixi use flair blitz!" She run up closer to it then opened her mouth shooting out hot embers it seemed, the attack hit head on and after the smog cleared it was easy to see that Venusaur was unable to battle. "Venusaur is unable to battle; the winner is Champion Blue and her Ninetails…" "Venusaur return! Thanks you battled hard…" I smiled, I was just getting warmed up, Red seemed to think that advantage meant nothing and it does and doesn't however it does help a bit. "Pixi great job return and take a good rest!" The red beam from the pokeball shot out hitting Pixi and turning her red as she disappeared inside her pokeball; Red pulled out another pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Blastoise I choose you!" His water type pokemon Blastoise appeared his shiny cannons on the back of his shell polished and ready for battle. "Toise!" "Alright Shimmer time to shine!" The crowd cheered as I spoke my famous catchphrase, when even ever I chose my best friend I always said time to shine. Excited and ready to go Shimmer leapt in front of me on all fours with buzzing cheeks, she smiled with confidence and nodded. "Pika!" "Blastoise use hydro cannon!" Blastoise took aim and Shimmer. "Going for a powerful attack huh? Alright then Shimmer use your tail to jump up!" Shimmer did so as Blastoise shot his powerful hydro cannons at her, she was able to dodge and land perfectly on her feet. "Good now use thunderbolt to stun him!" "Pika…Chuuuu!" Her thunderbolt hit dead on stopping Blastoise in his tracks. "Blastoise shake it off and use ice punch!" Shimmers thunderbolt attack ended and while she was regaining her balance Blastoise stormed up to her and slammed his paw right into her stomach. "Pika!" She flew backward landing just inches from me, the crowd was watching intently. "Shimmer! Are you okay?" I asked concerned and a bit alarmed by the speed of this giant Blastoise. "Pikachu…" Red folded his arms across his chest and chuckled dipping his head. "Told you we've been training… Blastoise finish it with water gun!" Blastoise towered over Shimmer and opened his mouth taking aim. "Shimmer get up quick!" Shimmer tried to stand but I noticed half her back was froze solid from the ice punch attack. "Oh no…" Blastoise attacked but at the last second I saw what I could do. "Shimmer roll to you left!" Confused she did as she was told dodging the water gun attack but barely, it was what I wanted the water gun attack hit the froze patch on her back shattering the ice. Shimmer jumped to her feet and spun around with a challenging smile raising her paw to Blastoise. "Pikapi!" Blastoise looked alarmed as well as Red. "What the…" He didn't get to finish before I called my final attack. "Shimmer use volt tackle!" Shimmer was already at a close range which only made her volt tackle attack that much more powerful, she lowered herself onto all fours and ran at Blastoise. Her cheeks began to spark a few times before she was completely enclosed in a force field of powerful electricity; Blastoise was frozen by what to do. "Blastoise dodge hurry!" He was fast but not fast enough as Shimmer slammed into him hard electrocuting him; he fell to the ground and twitched as the after shocks still affected him before the referee raised his arm toward me. "Blastoise is unable to battle; the winner is Champion Blue and her Pikachu!" Seeming rather annoyed now Red returned his Blastoise and grumbled, Shimmer turned and bounced back to me leaping into my arms and I hugged her tightly. "That was awesome! Thank you Shimmer you never fail to let me down!" "Pikachu!" She took her place on my shoulder while Red pulled out his third pokeball. "Charazard you're up!" His fire pokemon Charazard appeared and I became a bit concerned, Pikachu and Charazard were the only two pokemon of Reds that I really worried about but I wasn't about to give in yet. I pulled out my third pokemon and kissed the pokeball before tossing it into the air. "Spike I choose you!" The pokeball burst open falling back toward me and I caught it watching my Golduck closely. "Golduck!" Red bit his lip; I could tell he was growing nervous. "Charazard use flame thrower!" I shook my head, Red was a great trainer but he was being pressured today he wasn't thinking clearly. "Dodge Spike and use water gun!" "Duck! Golduck!" Spike dodged and used his water gun attack without care striking Charazard on the side of the neck; he staggered slightly then took his large tail and slammed it down on the ground in front of Spike who fell over. "Hey!" I beamed but Red laughed, more with humor then with desire. "Charazard is stubborn I'll give him that… Alright Charazard use fly!" Charazard sprang up high into the air; fly was one of his most lethal attacks. "Stand your ground Spike wait for it!" Spike nodded but I could tell he was a bit nervous as he kept his eyes on Charazard; Charazard took a few loops around before he dove toward Spike. I was shocked by his speed I didn't even have time to call an attack before Charazard had struck Spike so hard he flew back into a tree cracking it slightly, there were a few hissing noises from the crowd as they flinched away. I didn't blame them it looked like that had hurt and I was a bit concerned for my Golduck. "Spike! Are you alright?" I called as he fell to his knees by the tree, he was out of breath but he smiled and nodded standing back up. "Strong… Okay Charazard finish this with steel wing!" Once again Charazard took off into the shy but dove toward Spike with wings of steel but I smirked. "Not this time, dodge Spike and end this with hydro cannon!" Spike dodged Charazards attack but barely then turned and took aim, once he had Charazard in site he shifted his feet and blasted him with a power water attack. It slammed into Charazards back knocking him over onto the ground; a few drops of water hit the flame on his tail which could have been deadly. In a state of panic Red pulled out the pokeball and pointed it at his prized fire type. "Charazard return!" "Charazard is unable to battle the winner is Blue and her Golduck!" "Okay little sister I get it…" Red smiled then pointed to me. "Alright buddy your up!" Pikachu hopped off his shoulder landing in front of him ready to go, I don't know what I was thinking but I gave the order to leave Spike in. "Spike you're still good to battle?" Spike nodded but Red shook his head. "Thunderbolt!" "Pika…Chuuuu!" Spike didn't even have a chance to blink before he was zapped by Pikachu's thunderbolt attack; he staggered slightly falling to his knees again. "Iron tail!" Pikachu was up in Spikes face in a split second before slamming down his iron tail on Spikes head, Spike gasped before collapsing to the ground unable to battle. "Golduck is unable to battle the winner is Red and his Pikachu!" "Spike!" I sighed pulling out his pokeball and returning him, there was no doubt that Pikachu was powerful after all he was Reds main powerhouse but as tough as he was they still couldn't beat me. I pulled out my next pokeball and kissed it tossing it up. "Alright Sea I choose you!" The pokeball burst open revealing my Nidoqueen. "Nido!" Red looked concerned once again but he nodded. "Alright Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu ran toward Sea at top speed but when he leapt up to attack her he bounced right off her stomach falling flat onto his back, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sea use Toxic Spikes!" Sea opened her mouth and shot out little purple spikes that scattered the ground around Reds area, Pikachu looked around nervously but the spikes disappeared into the soil. Unaware Pikachu smiled waiting for his next command. "Thunderbolt!" "Pikachu!" He shocked Sea but it did little damage and as he landed back to the ground he flinched flashing purple. "Pika!" "Pikachu what's wrong?" Red called alarmed, Kai spoke up. "He has been poisoned by the Toxic Spikes Sea had planted." Confused Red glared at him and I took this opportunity to attack. "Alright Sea use Earthquake!" Sea slowly began to stomp the ground as she gradually picked up speed stomping faster and faster, you could feel the earth shuttering below you and Pikachu struggled to keep his balance. Finally when she had built up enough power her paws began to glow and she slammed them down onto the earth. "Nidoqueen!" There was a loud explosion as the earth split into two, Pikachu collapsed struggling to stand as pieces of jagged rock and other objects from the earth buried him. "Finish it with focus punch!" I ordered and Sea ran toward the small pile of earth in which Pikachu had been buried under, he couldn't move anyway so Red was powerless to help as he watched Seas paw glow once again. She slammed it down onto the pile shattering it and revealing Pikachu who rolled back tumbling right into Red unable to continue battling. "Pikachu is unable to battle; the winner is Blue and her Nidoqueen!" "Pikachu!" Red cried bending down to pick his best friend up. "You okay buddy?" He asked and Pikachu opened his eyes smiling weakly, Red smiled back relieved then glared at me pulling out his fifth pokeball. "Go Snorlax!" He said sending out his large normal yet powerful type, I nodded returning Sea and pulling out my fifth pokeball as well kissing it. "To easy…" I muttered tossing it into the air. "Go Fighter!" The pokeball burst open and in front of me stood my energetic Primeape. "Whoa a Primeape?" Kai muttered seeming amused, I didn't blame him I had caught Fighter when he was a Mankey and he was a handful like most are but I worked hard with him and now he is one of my main powerhouses. Red bit his lip, he knew he was in deep trouble but he held his head high and nodded. "Snorlax use yawn!" Snorlax opened his mouth and let out a big yawn; it traveled over to Fighter and caused him to yawn dragging his eye lids down slightly. I hated that move because it meant in two turns Fighter would be asleep so I made the best of it while I could. "Fighter use cross chop!" Fighter ran toward Snorlax and since Reds pokemon was so big it couldn't move very fast, Fight attacked him with a powerful hit that knocked him to his bottom. "Snorlax shake it off and get up, use focus punch!" Snorlax yawned and fell onto his back, he was a tough pokemon but when he wanted to sleep he was going to sleep. "No, No, No! Snorlax this is no time for a nap wake up!" Red demanded desperately but Snorlax only rolled over. "Fighter use high jump kick!" Fighter leapt into the air then slammed down on top of Snorlax big belly only to my surprise it seemed to have no affect at all and Fighter bounced right off, the affects of snore were catching up to him and he fell down beside Snorlax with a yawn closing his eyes. "Fighter wake up!" I called but there was no use, Red laughed but I motioned to Snorlax who was still asleep and Red slumped over. We both nodded and pulled out their pokeballs. "Snorlax return!" "Fighter return!" We both returned our sleeping pokemon as the referee held up his hands. "Both pokemon had been returned there for this round has ended with a draw! The final pokemon will be chosen… begin!" "Alright go Lapras!" Red cheered throwing down his final pokeball, his water and ice type Lapras appeared and I swallowed a bit nervous. Lapras was a tough opponent and I thought back to previous battles with Lapras before, she was able to take out Shimmer, Sea, and Pixi with no more then two hits! I pulled out my final pokeball and kissed it tossing it into the air. "Okay Eggy it's all you my friend!" The pokeball popped open and my Exeggutor appeared, I was in a tight situation for Eggy was both grass and physic type and grass overpowered water but Lapras was also an ice type and ice over powered grass. Red didn't hesitated he wanted this to end and so did I. "Lapras Ice beam!" Lapras shot out her powerful Ice beam attack but I wasn't about to let powerful moves hit first. "Eggy dodge and use Razor leaf!" Eggy spun out of the way and tilted his head… or heads, the leaves on top his heads began to glow before shiny blade like leaves shot out swirling toward Lapras. Since Lapras moved faster in water she was unable to dodge as she became trapped in a vortex of sharp magical leaves. "Lapras use water gun to break the leaves!" Lapras obeyed and did as she was told breaking the leaves but it left me with just enough time to attack once again. "Eggy use confusion!" Eggys eyes began to glow light blue as he focused on Lapras, she began to turn blue as well before she was lifted into the air and tossed about like a rag doll. Finally she was slammed to the ground where she shook it off and stood tall slowly. "Enough of this! Lapras use Ice beam again!" Lapras was to fast as she shot Eggy with her Ice beam attack but unlike Shimmer who was only partly frozen Eggy came completely enclosed in a block of ice. "Eggy!" I cried as Red went on, I could tell he was growing more excited. "Lapras use aqua jet!" Lapras became enclosed in a shield of water as she stormed toward Eggy colliding with him, instead of attacking him though the ice shattered and Eggy became free unharmed! "Tor!" Lapras looked up alarmed and Red beamed. "What? No!" "Alright Eggy time to finish this! Use Razor leaf!" With a flick of his heads blades of leaves shot again striking Lapras in the back, she cried out in pain before falling to the ground unable to battle. The referee held up his hand toward me. "Lapras is unable to battle; the winner is Blue and her Exeggutor!" The crowd roared with cheers as Red hung his head in shame returning Lapras, he smiled at her pokeball. "Thanks for your hard work Lapras…" He sighed before putting her away. "Eggy we did you won!" I cheered along with the crowd running out to him and throwing my arms around him for a big hug, he smiled and blushed. "Exeggutor…" I returned him as Red approached me holding out his hand, I glanced down at it them smiled and shook it. "As always little sis, you've impressed me. Your pokemon are tough." I nodded. "Yours are too Red." Julie appeared beside him and Kai appeared beside me. "That battle was totally amazing!" Kai beamed and Julie nodded with excitement. "It really was splendid! Gave me goose bumps watching you two, I wish I could battle like that!" "Marill, Mar!" My grandmother and Professor Rowan appeared as well. "Wonderful!" Was all Professor Rowan could say, my grandmother only winked at me but then suddenly the crowd fell silent and a path was made as someone approached us. The professor grunted and my grandmother stared while Julie and Kai gasped, a young woman appeared standing in front of us. She had long blonde hair and wore a long black dress; Kai was the one who introduced us… in a way. "Champion Cynthia…" He swallowed and she smiled. "Hello there." Red didn't say anything but I only stared at her, she looked fancy… "Red and Blue am I correct?" She asked and we nodded, she smiled kindly. "I'm Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region and might I just say that the battle you two just had was absolutely spine tingling! It is not often I get edgy during a battle but that was something I don't see everyday." Red and I both dipped our heads. "Thank you kindly ma'am…" She nodded and turned to Professor Rowan. "Professor these two are from the Kanto region right?" He nodded and she turned back to us. "So you two have never traveled the Sinnoh region have you?" We shook our heads. "Well would you like too? I could provide you with your up to date pokedex and six pokeballs." Her question caught us off guard and my heart leapt to my throat, was she asking me if I'd like to travel the Sinnoh region? "Um… what about my place at the Pokemon League?" She smiled. "I'm sure one of your elite four members could fill in for you while your away or you can just tell them your on vacation, if all else fails I'll call up the old Champion and ask if he would like to fill in for a while." I looked away to think, this was all so…sudden. Red asked his question next and brought up a good point. "What about our pokemon?" He asked but my grandmother spoke up. "I wouldn't mind watching them for you, both your pokemon. They could help out around the house." We nodded slightly and the Professor cleared his throat. "I can provide the starter pokemon for you, the water, fire and grass types of this region." I shook my head quickly in reply. "No if I do start a journey here Shimmer is my starter, I'm not going anywhere without her…" She hopped up onto my shoulder and held on tightly seeming to relax a bit; I guess she thought I was going to leave her but when I spoke my words she nodded annoyed. "Pika!" Red nodded as well still holding his injured Pikachu. "And I'm not going anywhere without my Pikachu either!" Cynthia shrugged. "That's fine you may use your Pikachu's but what do you say? Would you like to go off on a journey around the Sinnoh region?" Red and I exchanged excited glances before we nodded, Cynthia smiled seeming relieved and turned to the Professor who dipped his head and disappeared inside him lab. My grandmother walked over to us and held out her hands, Red handed her his pokeballs containing his pokemon without hesitation but when I pulled mine out my heart felt heavy. I had caught all these pokemon when they were weak and young, it took years for me to raise them to the way they were now and they were my closest friends I… I loved them. Biting my lip I placed them five pokeballs in her hand and she closed them up tucking them neatly away into her pockets, the Professor reappeared and stood in front of Red and I. "To begin your journey I'd like for you both to have these…" He handed Red five pokeballs and a new pokedex then handed me five pokeballs and a new pokedex, Red put his away and dipped his head in thanks before turning to Julie and laughing happily. I put looked down at my new items seeing my reflection in the shiny new pokedex, I looked happy, sad, nervous, and confused all at once but someone placed there hand on my shoulder startling me. I turned around to face Kai who smiled at me. "I hope the two of you have fun on your journey together." I nodded putting my things away then paused remembering what he had told me earlier, shaking my head I looked up at him. "Kai remember what you told me about Team Galactic?" I asked and he nodded confused. "Yeah why?" "Well to be honest it kind of made me nervous and now that I'm going off on a journey I'm a bit afraid… so would you like to go with me?" I asked blushing slightly and his mouth hung open, I could tell he was alarmed by my question but when he snapped back to reality and glanced at me he blushed as well and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah I'd love to go with you…" I hadn't realized Red was standing behind me towering until he exhaled down my neck and Shimmer spun around nearly zapping us both, he flinched then glared at Kai before smiling down at me. "I have an idea…" He muttered and I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy… what is it Red?" How about we have a race to see who can complete the Sinnoh Region first! You and Kai or me and Julie!" Julie jumped slightly. "W-what?" She stammered and he turned to her. "Come on Julie what do you say? Want to go on a journey with me?" She blushed as well and her glasses fell down her nose slightly before she adjusted them and nodded. "S-sure I'd love to… t-thank you…" I turned to Kai who smiled a grim smile and nodded then I turned back to Red and gave him and nod. "Alright bro, you're on!" We shook hands then my grandmother came up behind him hugging him tightly. "Oh I'm so proud of you guys! I know you'll have lots of fun and make many new friends… make me proud okay?" She asked and Red nodded motioning for Julie to follow, she got up and headed after him as Red waved to us. "Yeah I will grandma by now! Come on Julie we need to get a head start!" He grabbed her hand and took off running down the hill disappearing into the distance; my grandma shook her head and held out her arms. I hugged her tightly whispering into her ear. "Take care of my friends…" She nodded. "I will don't worry… and you take care of yourself…" I nodded as well pulling away from her, her eyes were filled with tears and I turned away dipping my head to the Professor and Cynthia. "Thank you both…" They dipped there heads back and with a heavy sigh I turned to Kai and smiled, he turned around and together we headed off over the hills. My new journey was about to begin but with Kai by my side and Shimmer on my shoulder I had little fears, I was going to do things differently this time… I wasn't going to rush I was going to take my time and enjoy life around me.

Episode 2: The Singing Chatot!

I could hear Kai behind me struggling breathlessly to keep up and chuckled turning to face him. "How are you not tired?" He wheezed falling to his bottom in the middle of the trail; I walked up to him and sat beside him with a shrug. "Used to it, remember I traveled the Kanto Region?" He nodded letting his navy green backpack slide off his shoulders, he unzipped it and pulled out a small white tube that was slightly curved at the end. He shook it up; I could hear something rattling around inside it before he stuck it in his mouth and inhaled pressing the small can on the back of it. I stared at him confused as he put it away, he must have noticed my glare because he turned away looking off into the distance. "I have asthma… it slows me down but I'll be okay." Asthma was a rare thing in the pokemon world, not to many people had it and I felt almost bad for Kai… I guess it was a good thing I was with him. I could tell he was really tired though and we had been traveling for two days almost nonstop now, I looked around and off to the side in the forest was a small creek. I smiled to myself and stood up; I grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, let's go rest down there." "Hey ouch… hold on!" He laughed as I drug him off the trail and down the hill, when we made it to the bottom I released him and he stared at the creek with relief among his green eyes. "Water!" He beamed happily pulling out a pokeball. "Alright Bidoof come on out and enjoy the sun buddy!" The pokeball burst open and his Bidoof appeared. "Bidoof, Bid!" He kicked his sneakers off and leapt into the water without hesitating followed by his pokemon who mimicked his movements, I laughed at the two kicking my shoes off and sitting down letting my feet lightly touch the cool water. Shimmer sat beside me staring off into the forest. "Something wrong girl?" I asked but she didn't really reply, I followed her gaze and nearly jumped when something darted by. I was about to get up to investigate when Kai splashed me and I trembled as the cold water ran down my back, I looked over at him and he smiled apologetically. I pretended like I was mad at first but then laughed out loud and leapt in to join him turning Shimmer and waving her in as well. "Come on Shim join the fun!" With a smile Shimmer leapt in and started to splash Bidoof while I splashed Kai, for the rest of the morning we splashed about and laughed in the water but around lunch time we were starving and had no food with us. "Guess I should have packed food or something huh?" Kai sighed beside me; we were lying near the creek in the sun trying to dry off. I shrugged and rolled over to look at him. "You know… come to think of it you didn't even tell your parents you were leaving." Kai glanced at Bidoof and sat up hugging his knees to his broad chest, I was a bit confused why was he acting like this? "Kai?" He sighed and shook his head. "Well you see… to be completely honest I…" "La, la, laa, la, laaa!" He was interrupted by someone or something singing. "What is that?" I asked alarmed as the voice got closer only it sounded as if it were coming from above us, it grew louder and louder. "La, la, laa, la, laaa!" A shadow fell upon us as something landed in the trees above, we looked up and I was alarmed to find a pokemon singing to itself. "Whoa what kind of pokemon is that?" I asked pulling out my pokedex and aiming it at the bird like creature. "Chatot the parrot pokemon, they were believed to be used by pirates as a method of scaring off treasure hunters. Chatot can mimic what people say." "Wow that's so cool" I beamed putting my pokedex away. "So cool! Roc!" The Chatot had mimicked what I said. "It is pretty neat…" Kai added. "Pretty neat! Roc!" The two of us laughed then Kai stood up. "What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled out one of his empty pokeballs. "I want to catch it!" He beamed and I frowned, I wanted to catch it too but I wasn't going to speak out against him so I decided to allow him to have it. "Alright Bidoof use water gun!" Bidoof aimed for the tree branch the Chatot had landed on and with out hesitation blasted it with his water gun attack; I stood up beside Kai confused. "I thought Bidoof was a normal type?" I asked and he nodded. "He is but he can also use some water type attacks, Bidoof grow near rivers so you'd think they would learn water type attacks right?" "Right…" Alarmed the Chatot screeched and leapt from the branch, it hovered down in front of Bidoof and began to sing a soft song. "Chatot, Chat, Chat, Chat! Tot!" Bidoofs eyes slowly began to slide shut until he was sprawled out on the ground snoring softly. "Ack! Bidoof no!" I giggled when something in the forest darted by again, Shimmers ears twitched and I nodded. "I saw it too…" She looked up at me then back into the forest. "Bidoof wake up buddy hurry!" Bidoof rolled onto his side and stretched still sound asleep, the Chatot lifted itself into the air and spun around then began to talk fast. It was talking so fast you could barely understand it and large music notes appeared smashing into the sleeping Bidoof, he toppled backward and woke but as he went to stand Chatot dove toward him with an areal ace attack hitting him head on for a one hit KO. Bidoof flopped to his back no longer able to battle and with an alarmed sigh Kai ran over and scooped up his pokemon. "Nice job buddy you did your best…" "Bidoof…" The Chatot fluttered down onto the tree branch once again and began to sing like before. "It's a singer…" I teased and Kai smiled suddenly in the darkness of the forest something sparkled before a large net shot out of the trees grabbing up Bidoof and Shimmer. "Bidoof!" "Pika!" "Bidoof!" "Shimmer!" Kai and I cried, someone chuckled darkly then two faded figures appeared. "Well, well look who we have here Carter it seems the rumors were true. The champion brat from the Kanto region really is in Sinnoh." A woman chuckled; she had short light green hair that hung just above her shoulders and cold green eyes. The man next to her who I assumed was named Carter chuckled as well, he had even shorter green hair and dark brown eyes. They were both wearing a silver suit that looked like it belonged to a spaceman, on the front of it was a green letter G. I felt Kai tremble beside me and I glanced at him to make sure he was okay, his face had gone pale. "Team… Galactic…" He muttered nervously, I turned back to them and swallowed hard nervous now as well. "Cammie tell me why exactly it is we are stealing there pokemon?" Carter asked looking at the female named Cammie; she glared at him then rolled her eyes. "Well I could care less about the Bidoof but this Pikachu here is a rare pokemon and it would probably sell for even more money since it belonged to the Kanto champion." She said with an evil smirk looking at me, I balled my fist tightly together feeling my heart beat quicken. Shimmer was my best friend and if you messed with her things were going to get ugly. "Release her right now!" I demanded with a growl, my nostrils flared and for a moment Team Galactic actually looked startled but they quickly shook it off and Cammie shrugged. "Love to but… sorry!" They began to disappear into the forest but I leapt forward reaching for them, in a blink of an eye I was lifted into the air and tossed into Kai. I crashed into him so hard we both fell over and I sprawled out in his lap, we looked up only to stare into the glowing blue eyes of an Espeon. Carter grunted. "How nice of you to finally join us…" Espeon turned to him and growled but Cammie stepped in. "Enough you two, Espeon finish them!" Espeon smiled darkly at us and lowered its head; the gem on its forehead began to glow and Kai sat up grabbing me. "Psybeam!" He wheezed but we weren't quick enough, we were blasted with Espeons Psybeam attack and were sent hurling into the forest on the opposite side of the creek we had played in earlier. I hit my head when we landed and the last thing I remembered was hearing Shimmers pleading cries as they were drug off away from us.

When I awoke a few hours later Chatot was hovering in front of me flapping its wings tiredly, I blinked then sat up alarmed. "Where am I?" I asked but there was no answer, I looked around and realized it was dark out. It was night time! With a groan I stood up debating on which way I should go. "Shimmer is probably long gone by now…" I thought, I took a step forward then tripped over something… or someone, I got up once again and dusted myself off glancing down at Kai who was lying beside a large rock on his stomach. "Kai!" I beamed rolling him over, he yawned then opened his eyes slowly. Relieved I stood up not even noticing that the Chatot had landed on my shoulder. "Ugh where am I?" He asked sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he cringed and pulled his hand away. "My head hurts…" I nodded. "Mine too; we must have hit them when we landed." Kai nodded then his eyes bugged out as he leapt to his feet. "Bidoof!" He cried looking around frantically; he bolted over to a bush looking behind it. "Bidoof where are you buddy?" He was searching every place in site and I could see the look of worry among his face, it was then reality hit me and I fell to my knees. Shimmer was gone, she had been kidnapped and I didn't do a thing about it I didn't call any attacks I just sat there and watched. Chatot who was still perched on my shoulder fluttered down in front of my face and Kai spun around to face me. "Blue…" He muttered breathing heavily; I could hear his shortened breath as he crouched down in front of me. "Blue are you okay?" He asked and I shook my head feeling close to tears. "I let them take her… my best friend I just let her go…" Kai hauled my to my feet and shook his head. "No you didn't… I mean there was nothing we can do we just have to remain calm and…" "Oreburgh Gate Roc!" Kai and I both glanced at Chatot; it stared at us then tilted its head and smiled. "Oreburgh Gate Roc!" "Why does it keep saying that?" Kai asked and a wave of hope washed over me as I grabbed Kai's shoulders. "Kai what if Team Galactic took Shimmer and Bidoof to the Oreburgh Gate and while we were knocked out they discussed it unaware Chatot was listening!" Kai's green eyes lit up and we both turned to Chatot. "Chatot do you think you could lead us to the Gate please? We really need your help our friends are in trouble…" "Friends Roc! Oreburgh Gate Roc!" He turned and flapped off into the forest, without hesitating Kai and I quickly followed after it. After walking for a while in totally silence Kai spoke up. "So you and Shimmer are really close I see… how did you obtain her?" He asked and I shrugged, to be honest for some reason sharing Shimmers past with people wasn't a favorite topic of mine but I figured if we were to be traveling together then he mind as well know. "Well when I fist met Shimmer I was five years old and she was still an egg, my family owned a breeding farm and she was one of the eggs on the farm. No one ever thought much of a Pichu egg so it just kind of sat there in the back with the others but for some reason it always caught my attention, every time I touched it I could feel her inside like she was waiting for me. I took extra special care of that egg and my father noticed, he promise me that when it hatched what ever pokemon was in it could be all mine and of course I was excited. It hatched soon and I was overjoyed to find out it was a Pichu I thought I could be like my big brother Red and his Pikachu, since I was five at the time I didn't really notice that Shimmer was different. My father noticed almost the moment she hatched because she sparkled and shimmered like the stars and she had a tuff of fur on top her head plus blue eyes when most Pichu and Pikachu have black. He told me to take care of her and that I should give her a nickname so Red and I wouldn't get them confused so I nicknamed her Shimmer and we did everything together! I brushed her everyday and fed her, we trained hard and played hide and seek a lot… life was good. Then one night we were camping out in the egg barn when it was broken into by Team Rocket, they stole all the eggs and Shimmer! My parents and brother rushed out to help but they were too high up in the sky with there hot air balloon that none of the attacks could reach them. I remember watching helplessly as my best friend was carried away crying out to me with a pleading tone that was sad enough to bring me to tears, I screamed for her and I guess that triggered her inner strength because the balloon lit up with electricity as my tiny Pichu zapped there balloon with a powerful thunder shock attack. It exploded and the eggs came crashing down, to our relief none of them broke and even Shimmer was okay. I scooped her up and hugged her tightly and right there in my arms she evolved into a Pikachu and ever since then we've been closer then ever so to watch her be carried off like that again and fail… its not a pleasant feeling at all…" Kai was silent a moment then looked over at me. "Team Rocket, Team Galactic there all the same… low life crooks who have nothing better to do but steal other trainers pokemon." He grumbled helping me over a fallen tree stump; I hopped down beside him then glanced up at Chatot who had waited up for us. Seeing we were ready to continue he took off again. "So what about you and Bidoof? How did you two become so close?" Kai stuffed his hands inside his shorts pockets and looked down at the ground allowing his black hair to fill his eyes. "Well to be completely honest… my mother died when I was a baby so I never really knew her and I lived with my father, he was one of the trainers who only believed in strong pokemon and would train them none stop. He never had time for me and when I tired to watch or help him he would yell at me and tell me to leave him alone, one day he caught a Bidoof down by the river and brought it home to train but Bidoof are common among new rookie trainers not advanced tough going trainers like him so when it didn't meet his expectations he scowled it and ordered all of his large fully evolved strong pokemon to attack it. I couldn't watch this poor pokemon suffer like he was so I jumped in and rescued him taking most of the hits from the pokemon for him, after that Officer Jenny was called and my father was arrested so I was sent to live with my Aunt and cousin Julie. Bidoof had tagged along with me and when I realized he had snuck into my suit case my aunt allowed me to keep him and we've been buddies ever since…" His story was terrible, I had no idea his childhood was so… careless and bitter but I was glad he had rescued Bidoof and that both of them were okay. I tried to change the subject onto a happier topic and giggled softly to myself. "I think Red has a thing for Julie." Kai chuckled as well seeming relieved to be off the topic and nodded. "I think Julie likes him as well but she's always been the shy type so I have no idea how she is going to manage this." We both laughed then stopped suddenly when we realized Chatot had stopped singing; I glanced up at it confused. "Chatot what's wrong is everything okay?" He looked down at me then back up again staring off into the distance. "Oreburgh Gate Roc!" I stepped forward and nearly squealed with joy; just below us was the entrance to Oreburgh Gate. "Kai look were here!" Kai peered down and sighed with relief then without hesitating jumped forward and began to slide down the hill side that led to the entrance, I glanced up at Chatot and smiled. "Come on Chatot hurry!" I followed after him and Chatot followed me, once we made it to the bottom Kai paused. Something was coming around the corner and we quickly ducked down behind one of the large rocks that surrounded the entrance, when the figure appeared I grumbled lowly to myself. It was Espeon and it looked as if it was guarding the en trance, its ears were alert and its eyes scanned the land for enemies I was almost positive it was impossible to get by it. "We need a distraction…" Kai muttered and I looked around for something anything we could use, below us at our feet were a few loose rocks that had broken off the larger on and I smiled to myself with a good idea. I picked a few up then turned to Chatot. "Chatot we need your help, I'm going to throw these rocks into the forest over there and I want you to fly after it and say "Over here!" Okay?" Chatot nodded. "Over here, over here Roc!" "Make sure you come back quickly though we may need your help battling…" Chatot nodded and I pulled my arm back hurling the rocks as far into the forest as I could manage, Chatot took off after it calling. "Over here, over here Roc!" I watched Espeon closely and it leapt to its feet darting toward the sound of Chatots voice, it had worked! Kai chuckled softly and nodded. "Nice plan!" He whispered as we crept out from behind the rock and into the cave, it wasn't a very large cave it was only meant as a passageway to Oreburgh City but there was on part of the cave in the back that branches off. "I'm assuming there down that way…" I muttered pointing to a staircase that led deeper underground, we made our way down the stairs and into a small room that was much like a mini lab. It was quiet down here except for the soft hum of the machines; the rocky walls were lit by the warm fire of torches. Off to the side in a dim corner was a large computer that had seemed to be used recently, I was curious to know why no one else had discovered the place before us. I turned to the center where a large metal table was a paused my heart bursting with relief; there in the center of the table was a small cage that contained Shimmer and Bidoof. Bidoof was asleep but Shimmer I assumed was still awake with her back to the entrance, I tapped Kai a bit harder then I intended and he followed my finger sighing in relief as well. He stepped forward but as soon as he did he was blasted by a powerful water gun attack, he was set flying back into the walls slamming into them hard. Alarmed I spun around and saw a Quagsire but standing behind it was Cammie and Carter both holding there evil glairs. "Worthless Espeon allowed these brats to enter our lab." Cammie hissed, Kai picked himself up off the ground and appeared beside me. "Give us back our pokemon you thieves!" He snapped, though I hadn't known Kai for to long it was a bit odd to see him loose his temper like this. All the commotion must have awoken Bidoof and startled Shimmer because they both ran to the back of the cage closer to us, Shimmer had a look of relief upon her face but her blue eyes were pleading to me for help which made my anger boil. "Don't say such nasty things; we like to think you let us… borrow these wonderful pokemon." Carter yawned looking rather tired and bored, thinking about it we had been out all day and when we awoke it was dark out… who knows what time it could have been. "I agree Carter I'm tired as well…" Cammie smirked referring to his yawn. "There for let's hurry up and end this… you two have no pokemon so this shall be easy, Quagsire use mud bomb!" Quagsire took aim at us then unleashed his attack but right before it hit something fluttered over us and Kai and I were enclosed in a green bubble with Chatot hovering over head. "Chatot is using protect!" Kai laughed and I smiled toward Team Galactic who stared startled and confused, Chatots protect attack faded away and it glanced down at me and nodded. "Tot!" It was asking me to give it a command and I smiled. "Alright Chatot use chatter!" Chatot spun around a few times then began to talk quickly like he had done to Bidoof before, Quagsire Cammie, and Carter all covered there ears as big music notes appeared slamming into them. "Quagsire use mud shot!" Like a water gun attack mud shot from Quagsires mouth hitting Chatot but it seemed to have no affect on it what so ever. "Chatot it a normal, flying type… ground type move won't work on it." Kai smiled, looking a bit worried Team Galactic stood there leaving me the perfect chance to finish this. "Chatot use sing!" Chatot closed its eyes and began to sing a soft lullaby, at first it was as if nothing happened but then slowly Team Galactic eyes began to drift shut until finally they were sprawled out on the ground snoring loudly. "Yes we did it!" Kai beamed raising his fist to the air; I couldn't help but laugh I felt so relieved to know Shimmer was alright. "Chatot use areal ace on the cage please." Chatot lifted itself into the air then dove at the cage, there was a clatter as the metal bars fell to the stone floors and just like that our pokemon were free! Shimmer leapt out of the cage and it my arms and I hugged her tightly. "Shimmer! I'm so happy to see your okay!" I beamed as she hugged back as tight as she could. "Pika! Pikachu!" Bidoof hopped off the table and ran to Kai who scoop him up and hugged him as well. "Bidoof your okay! I'm so sorry buddy!" "Bidoof! Bid!" I glanced back at the sleeping criminal's then shook my head disgusted, Shimmer climbed onto my shoulder and I turned away heading out of the cave. Kai followed as well as Chatot. We were now in Oreburgh city thanks to Team Galactic we had completely skipped over Jubilife City. "We could go back to Jubilife it you want…" Kai said and I glanced over the horizon and smiled, I was just glad Shimmer was back and I didn't care where we were. "This is fine." Kai nodded and Chatot landed on my other shoulder Shimmer wasn't on. "Fine Roc!" "Pika?" "Pikachu Roc!" "Oh I'm sorry Chatot I almost forgot to thank you… with out you we wouldn't have been able to rescue Shimmer and Bidoof we a truly grateful." "Truly grateful Roc!" I giggled then thought a moment and smiled. "In fact… how would you like to join us and travel along?" I asked, Kai stared at me and Chatot hovered in front of me a moment before smiling. "Travel Roc!" "Alright then!" I pulled out a pokeball and held it in front of Chatot, it used its beak to press the button and the ball opened shooting out a red beam of light that covered Chatot before it pulled it in and shut tightly. The ball shook in my hands a few moments before clicking slightly to indicate I had caught my pokemon, I hadn't caught a pokemon for a long time and a wave of excitement washed over me. I raised the pokeball to the sky and with the moon as its back ground I cheered slightly. "Awesome I just caught my first pokemon in the Sinnoh region!" "Pikachu!" "Congratulations Blue, I know you'll train it well with love and care." Kai smiled and I nodded staring down at my new pokemon safely tucked inside its pokeball. "Singer…" I muttered. "What?" "Its nickname is Singer because it likes to sing." Kai nodded. "Good nickname." I smiled putting the pokeball away then we both turned to face the dimly lit city of Oreburgh, tomorrow when this place came to life we would be able to explore.


End file.
